digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kapurimon
Kapurimon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a tiny Digimon wearing a metallic helmet. Within the two horns attached to its helmet, it has antennae that are able to receive any radio wave or sound. Kapurimon is in possession of bat-like traits, as it has weak eyesight, and produces ultrasonic waves from its mouth, recognizing the objects ahead of it from the rebounding sound wave. For that reason, Kapurimon is able to act irrespective of day or night. Among In-Training Digimon, it has superior durability.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Kapurimon Attacks *'Howling Blow'This attack retains its original name of "Howling Hertz" in Digimon Battle (Howling Hertz): Generates a resonance between its two horns, creating a sound wave that will paralyze even a large Digimon. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. Design Etymologies ;Caprimon (カプリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) . ;Kapurimon Name used in Digimon World DS and other American English materials. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Kapurimon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Left and Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Kapurimon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Fire Cave 2, Plume Cave 2, and Death Crevasse 2, as well as Ken's side of Fire Cave and Death Crevasse. Kapurimon digivolves from MetalKoromon to ToyAgumon in lines 39 and 44, from MetalKoromon to Kokuwamon in lines 43, 62, and 69, and from MetalKoromon to Hagurumon in lines 29 and 33. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Kapurimon is an enemy in Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Kapurimon card, titled "PF Muzoku Card", is a Rank 1 card which raises resistance to attacks with no attribute by 25%. Digimon Frontier Other Kapurimon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon World DS Kapurimon can digivolve to Hagurumon, Kotemon, or PawnChessmon (Black). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kapurimon is #008 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Machine element and a weakness to the Water element. Its base stats are 78 HP, 65 MP, 46 Attack, 42 Defense, 20 Spirit, 28 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy 1 trait. It dwells in Sunken Tunnel. Kapurimon can also digivolve to PawnChessmon (Black), Hagurumon, or Kotemon. To degenerate into Kapurimon, the digimon must be at least LV 5. It can also be hatched from the Grey Digi-Egg. The security guards in Dusk, and , turn into Kapurimon after the plot event. Digimon World Championship Kapurimon digivolves from Zurumon or Mokumon (20 Machine AP) or MetalKoromon pass time and digivolves to Armadillomon (3 battles), Gotsumon (20 Machine AP), ToyAgumon (20 Dragon AP) or Hagurumon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kapurimon is #008, and is an In-training level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sniper trait. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. Kapurimon can digivolve into Hagurumon, ToyAgumon or Gotsumon. In order to degenerate into Kapurimon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Kapurimon can be hatched from the Grey Egg. Digimon Battle Kapurimon can be found and captured in Admin Bureau North, where it is a level 5 enemy, as well as Park Town, where it is a level 10 enemy. Kapurimon's unique drop is Kapurimon's Helmet. It has stat builds of 2-3-2-1 or 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 4-2-3-1 as an enemy Digimon. Kapurimon's Skill 1 is Howling Hertz, which is a distant single target skill. Both Kapurimon digivolve to Kotemon at level 11, but a Kapurimon with a stat build of 2-3-2-1 will digivolve to Dinohyumon as a Champion, and a Kapurimon with a stat build of 3-2-2-1 will digivolve to Musyamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Kapurimon digivolves from MetalKoromon and can digivolve to Hagurumon and ToyAgumon. Notes and references de:Kapurimon